broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Tigerlilly
Tigerlilly is a Unicorn Crystal pony that has a crush on Kodiak. Description Tigerlilly is a Unicorn Crystal Pony that lives in the Crystal Empire. She is calm, thoughtful and very generous. She is friendly to everyone she meets, if they come off as being a good pony. Tigerlilly has a white coat with long maroon brown hair. Tigerlilly is of royalty, she's a cousin of King Sombra, thus in theory she should have succeed him and taken the throne. However being a distance cousin, Tigerlilly never really felt much like a Princess, and instead allowed Princess Cadance and Shinning Armor take the throne in her place. Tigerlilly feels not resentment or regret in not having the throne. Being a princess wouldn't fit into her already busy life. Tigerlilly is content with being on the side lines helping out in the Palace. Tigerlilly has a soft spot for animals, especially ones they are less loved by other ponies. History Tigerlilly has lived her whole life in the Crystal Empire but she always wanted to travel around Equestria. Unknown tomost ponies, Tigerlilly was actually related to the Royal family including King Sombra, she is a cousin of his, so in theory she should have succeeded him. However when King Sombra enslaved the Crystal Ponies, Tigerlilly hide from him in the ice floats outside of the Empire's Gates. When Princess Celestia and Luna came to defeat King Sombra, Tigerlilly returned to the Empire, getting cursed along with the rest of the other Crystal Ponies. Unable to remember much when the Crystal Empire returned, Tigerlilly was unable to help much. After Princess Cadance and Shinning Armor took power over the Crystal Empire, Tigerlilly made no attempt to take authority and left ruling the kingdom to the two. Tigerlilly since then has moved out of the palace into a cottage near the palace, also located near the farm where the little animals are kept. Tigerlilly continued to work at the Palace but not as a Princess. Not long after the Crystal Empire was getting re-established back into Equestria, four wanderers appeared at the Palace, one named Kodiak took up a job at the Palace washing windows and doing odd jobs around the place. Soon Kodiak and Tigerlilly started to flirt and became a couple, shortly after this, Kodiak and his three companions moved in with Tigerlilly, even though her house was every small. Tigerlilly has been helping Kodiak, Nabby, Shiraz and Merlot get used to life in the Crystal Empire and doesn't find it too weird that they were once humans, after she meets Aniju, the one who turned them into ponies. Tigerlilly had a hoard of Parasprites in her home, whom multiple faster than she could find homes for them. Kodiak and the others helped her relocate the hoard so not to disterb the other ponies. Over time, she started to develope feelings to Kodiak, but he remained oblivious to them and started to take interest in an odd pegasus named Slasho.Tigerlilly kept her feelings to herself but they soon started to show her fustration and sorrow over time. Still she allowed the others to love at her home for the time being. Trivia *Tigerlilly originally was going to be the name of another Unicorn, but was moved to Kodiak's girlfriend's name, however this was turned into a love triangle betwen Kodiak, Slasho and Tigerlilly. *Tigerlilly is a type of water lily, however Tigerlilly was named after a fan-fiction meerkat who was named after a dog who was named after the flower. *Tigerlilly is the only one of Aniju Aura's characters that is related to a Canon character. Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Crystal Ponies Category:Crystal Empire Residents Category:Royal ponies Category:Princess ponies Category:Ivory members Category:Pony